Entre ensaladas y tornillos
by Athenna7
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que sucede cuando una broma del travieso Bolt Uzumaki sale mal, MUY mal? –No sé tú tonto pero yo no quiero romperme el cuello- -Confía en mi Sara-chan!- -Oh si, mamá me matará por esto-


**_Buenas a todos! :D espero que os guste el fic! :3. Subiré de ahora en más historias cortas como ésta, cualquier detalle o comentario (en buen plan) solo díganme y lo tendré super en cuenta!. Gracias a todos por pasar!. A leer!._**

_**Disclaimer:**** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una increible obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p>-Ni se te ocurra soltarte <em>tonto<em>!.-

No sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar, a esa situación. Es decir, por el amor de dios! ella era una chica de lo más aplicada, correcta y que nunca rompía las reglas, pero _"ese niño estúpido" _iba a ser el culpable de que su madre la regañara por siglos.

-Yo puedo solo! Demonios qué nadie confía en m?! Dattebasa!- La voz chillona de ese pequeño rubio estaba logrando irritar a la chica más de lo habitual- Suéltame y verás de lo que soy capaz!-

¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan molesto? Tan irresponsable, tan inquieto, tan… tan…. _"el". _No es que lo conociese mucho, pero ese idiota estaba en su clase, y se la pasaba causando problemas por el simple hecho de llamar la atención, atención que ya tenía de toda la aldea por cierto, ya que desde su nacimiento y el de su hermana habían estado bajo la atenta y considerada ala de los aldeanos de la hoja. Después de todo, ese chiquillo revoltoso, era el hijo del séptimo Hokage.

-Bolt! Por favor no te sueltes! Iré por ayuda!- una voz femenina casi aterciopelada rompió con el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Por primera vez luego todo este embrollo, había caído en la cuenta que la pequeña hermana del _"tonto"_ estaba allí. A diferencia del rubio la pequeña parecía una muñeca sacada de una caja de música, y no solo por su aspecto, en su carácter y actitudes, reflejaba la fiel imagen de su bella madre, no cabía duda de que a no ser por los ojos y algunos detalles en el cabello eran prácticamente un calco. Era alguien bastante agradable, le caía bien…. No como el _tonto _al que intentaba salvarle el trasero ahora.

-Himawari si papá se entera nos matará a todos!- Bolt se revolvió aún más entre las pequeñas manos que lo sostenían, sin caer en la cuenta que poco a poco se resbalaba más-

¿A todos!?, ¿Disculpa!?. Si no mal recordaba, ella estaba tranquilamente leyendo como lo hacía habitualmente mientras había quedado bajo la vigilancia de Tsunade junto con _"ese chico hiperactivo"_ y su hermanita. Y como dicen por ahí, _"De tal palo tal astilla". _

Conocía muy bien las historias que su madre le contaba del séptimo Hokage cuando estaban juntos en el mismo equipo.

_-Hablaba estupideces todo el tiempo, no paraba un segundo- vio a su madre suspirar cansinamente- pero he de admitir que en cierto punto su felicidad nos contagiaba a todos- dicho esto una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en los labios de cierta pelirosa._

Oh como la entendía ahora!. Desde que habían llegado a aquel lugar no recordaba un segundo sin oír su _"estúpida voz"_ y ese tan desquiciante _"´ttebasa" _ que se presentaba al término de cada una de sus frases. Estaba convencida que su madre reiría al ver todas esas estupideces que tanto le recordaban a su antiguo equipo.

_Oh mierda, su madre._ Dejó de viajar en sus recuerdos para caer en cuenta de la situación que estaba... Colgada de un quinto piso, al borde de una caída imposible, sosteniendo a ese _"chico estúpido"_ que no paraba un instante de hablar y moverse, a ese paso, no tardarían en caer al vacío… _Oh si, su madre iba a matarla._

Para cuando recobró la conciencia por completo del lugar y los hechos, la pequeña de cabellos azules había desaparecido, _"el escandaloso"_ no dejaba de patalear y pedir que lo soltara, que quería mostrarles a todos su "nueva travesura". Y es que como no pensar que era un idiota!?, ¿A quién demonios en su sano juicio se le ocurriría hacer un "truco" a 20 metros de altura?

_-"Tsk"-_ ese _"chiquillo malcriado"_ estaba acabando con su sagrada paciencia-

-Sara- chan! Suéltame! Deja que muestre a todos de lo que estoy hecho! Confía en mí!- su mirada azul se clavó en los pozos negros de la joven que sostenía sus manos-

¿Oyó bien? ¿_Sara- chan_? Pero que se creía ese _"inepto"_ para llamarla así!. No había ninguna clase de confianza y se atrevía a llamarla con tanto… tanto… _"afecto"._

Por un instante vaciló por completo, ¿Confiaría en él, lo soltaría?, debía admitir que su mirada excesivamente segura la confundía mucho…. _No!, _¿Pero qué demonios pensaba?, como pudo siquiera considerar esa idea, si era por sus travesuras que habían resbalado y ahora ambos estaban a punto de caer a la nada!.

-No sé tú _"tonto"_ pero yo no quiero romperme el cuello, así que mejor deja de hacerte el héroe y sube!- su voz sonó más firme de lo que pensaba que sonaría.

Realmente solo quería volver a su casa, con su madre y olvidar todo aquello que estaba pasando…. No era justo! Le había prometido ser buena mientras ella estaba fuera por unos asuntos importantes con el Hokage, siempre cumplía!, pero ahora, estaba en serios problemas…. A veces solo deseaba que _él la protegiera _en momentos como estos.

Volvió a la realidad cuando la mano sudorosa del rubio que sostenía empezaba a resbalar. Sus ojos se abrieron como dos lunas negras a punto de estallar, a su vez sentía como poco a poco sus lentes resbalaban del puente de su nariz debido al sudor. Esto no iba a terminar nada bien, y ella _no _estaba dispuesta a soltarlo por más _"molesto"_ que fuera ese niño.

Cuando su cuerpo se precipitó por completo junto con el de su acompañante no pudo evitar sentir como su cabeza daba vueltas, la adrenalina era mucha, una fuerte punzada en la sien la invadió y un fuerte mareo la hizo cerrar los ojos perdiendo de vista al "_inútil"_ que trataba sin éxito de salvarlos a ambos intentando aferrarse a algo. _Le iba a doler_, solo esperaba que su madre no se enojase demasiado.

-_Papá!-_

El impacto nunca llegó, sintió como si a la mitad de la caída un viento tibio la arrullara y la dejara suavemente en el suelo.

No lograba ver nada, no tenía sus lentes cerca, todo lo veía como una bruma entreverada de formas sin sentido. Frunció el ceño para afinar su vista sin éxito, ¿Sería posible que ese _"enclenque"_ hubiese podido salvarlos?.

-Bolt, estas en serios problemas- oyó muy cerca una voz grave y realmente molesta. No cabía dudas, el séptimo Hokage era quien los había salvado de la caída.

-Una broma papá! Eso es lo que era! Una broma! Tú nunca me dejas divertirme!, Y de hecho tú jamás te diviertes conmigo, siempre estás muy ocupado como para eso…-

No necesitaba sus lentes para notar una clara tristeza en la voz del rubio. Así que era por eso… El motivo de su travesura era llamar la atención de su padre…. Bajó su mirada al suelo intentando buscar sus lentes, mientras pensaba que después de todo, quizá _"el tonto"_ y ella sí tenían algo en común.

-Sarada!- La voz angustiada de su madre invadió sus pensamientos- ¿Estás bien, que demonios estaban haciendo!?- _Oh_!, estaba molesta, _muy_ molesta y ella lo sabía- Podían haberse matado!.

Una de las cosas con las que no le gustaba lidiar era con el mal humor de su madre, realmente daba miedo cuando se enfadaba, pero aun así la comprendía. Por amor a dios! su única hija había estado a punto de morir! ¿Quién en su sano juicio no estaría en ese estado¡?.

-Lo siento mamá, pero estoy bien…- intentó calmarla al menos un poco- ¿Podrías por favor pasarme mis lentes?, no veo nada- extrañamente el dolor en su vista no se había ido.

El no oír respuesta por parte de su madre le inquietó un poco, podría decir incluso sin verla que la notaba un poco tensa, aunque quizá eran solo cosas suyas…

-Tus lentes se han roto por la caída, será mejor que vallamos a casa, de todos modos… Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo- no se equivocaba, su madre estaba tensa, y no solo eso, le ocultaba algo.

-Sakura- chan, ¿Necesitas algo, estarán bien?... Lamento todo esto, y Bolt también lo siente- el séptimo estaba sin duda molesto con su hijo, pero al igual que en su madre notaba cierta _preocupación_ en su voz_._

-Estaremos bien Naruto, lo haré yo sola…- Dicho esto la tomó de la mano y emprendieron camino a su casa.

¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer _sola _su madre?, es que acaso estaba en más problemas de los que pensaba!?. _Estúpido niño revoltoso_ y sus geniales ideas, se las pagaría luego…

El camino fue sumamente silencioso, nadie emitió una sola palabra y la verdad es que entre no ver absolutamente nada y en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba ahora solo podía sentirse muy incómoda y, _nerviosa._

Al poner un pie en su casa, la pequeña ojinegra fue la que rompió el tortuoso silencio.

-Madre, sé que no cumplí con lo que te prometí, pero es que _ese niño_ solo se mete en problemas y yo no podía….-

Calló al instante cuando sintió los cálidos brazos de su madre rodeándola.

-Cariño, no te preocupes, solo me alegra de que estés a salvo- la dulzura de la voz de Sakura quitó de sus hombros una tonelada de peso - Lamento haberte preocupado, pero quiero que veas algo…-

Ella nunca fallaba, había acertado con respecto a que su madre tenía una inquietud bastante grande desde que fue en su rescate, y de hecho, a estas alturas, ella también se moría de ganas de saber que sucedía.

-Ten- Tocó suavemente el objeto que había colocado en sus manos- Póntelos-No debía ser una genio para saber que eran un par de lentes nuevos- Los tenía por si algún día llegaba a pasarle algo al otro par… Ahora ven.

Una vez colocados sus lentes vio como su madre la colocaba frente a un enorme espejo… Lo que vio la dejó helada.

Su reflejo, el mismo de siempre, el de todos los días, le devolvía esa mirada intelectual pero aún inocente que la caracterizaba, solo que con un pequeño cambio… Sus ojos eran totalmente rojos.

-No te asustes, eso que ves es el Sharingan, técnica característica de los herederos del clan Uchiha, del clan de tu padre- Vio la mirada un tanto dolida de su madre en el reflejo del cristal. Y como si adivinara sus pensamientos rápidamente prosiguió- No te lo había comentado antes debido a que estamos en tiempos de paz y armonía, jamás pensé que ibas a desarrollarlo y menos en una situación como ésta-

Miles de preguntas viajaban por su mente y se agolpaban en su boca, mas sin embargo ninguna salía. Miraba su reflejo una y otra vez intentando decir lo correcto, hasta que se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Se irá?- No iba admitirlo pero realmente verse de esa manera le generaba escalofríos.

-Por supuesto- la sonrisa de la pelirosa afloró en sus labios- solo cierra los ojos, cálmate y al abrirlos todo será como antes.

Siguió los pasos dichos por su madre y al abrir sus ojos se alivió al ver a la misma niña que veía todas las mañanas. Pero aun así las preguntas seguían queriendo salir de su pequeño cuerpo.

-¿Es por eso que uso los lentes verdad?, esta técnica genera un desgaste en la visión- Sonaba tan fría y protocolar como si repitiese al pie de la letra todas las lecciones sobre el código ninja que se sabía de memoria.

-No cariño, eso es culpa mía- La sonrisa en los labios de la ojijade pasó a ser una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Madre, a que te refieres?- frunció el ceño, no le gustaba verla así.

-Hija, tu padre proviene de un clan ancestral y poderoso- comenzó su relato como si fuese a contar una historia milenaria- El clan Uchiha posee técnicas muy poderosas que solo pueden ser desarrolladas por los miembros del mismo clan. El Sharingan, es una técnica ocular exclusiva de los Uchihas. No es habitual que despierte en las mujeres, pero lo más importante es que por generaciones los clanes se han asegurado su linaje puro mezclándose entre ellos mismos- esa mueca torcida y amarga regresó a su rosto- Yo no soy una miembro del clan, por eso al mezclarse la sangre de tu padre con la mía se vio debilitado el gen del Sharingan, y eso causó un pequeño defecto en tu vista… Pero sabes?- Miró a su hija con todo el amor que en su corazón había para ella- Eso solo te hace más especial y única -.

-No digas tonterías!- la respuesta repentina de su hija la tomó por sorpresa- No importa si no eres parte de un clan milenario, no lo necesitas!, tu eres la mejor sin necesidad de tener una técnica de esas!- la pequeña sonrió orgullosa- Además, estos lentes me hacen popular entre los de la academia, no me los quitaría por nada del mundo!.

Sakura la miró aún estupefacta para luego largar una profunda y dulce carcajada, definitivamente esa niña se parecía cada día más su padre…

-Me alegro que lo veas así!, ahora vete a dormir si?, hoy tuve suficientes sorpresas-.

Luego de un beso en la frente a su pequeña, la vio correr escaleras arriba a su habitación. No se imaginaba una vida sin ella, sin _él._

_-Tiene razón con respecto a todo lo que dijo, en especial la parte en la que eres una tonta, tonta y molesta-_ Sakura pegó un brinco al oír una voz grave detrás suyo, esa voz tan inconfundible…

_-Sasuke-kun-_ Susurró- Bienvenido a casa, no pensé que volverías tan pronto.

-Hmp, Yo tampoco- Lentamente se acercó a su esposa y colocó un casto beso sobre sus labios- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- peguntó seriamente mirando a su mujer.

-Sarada despertó el Sharingan, estuvieron en problemas por una mala broma de Bolt- suspiró recordando el hecho- Pero ya ha pasado todo, ella está bien y lo ha entendido perfectamente- Le sonrió a su esposo con intención de transmitirle seguridad al respecto.

-Ese niño es igual de imbécil que su padre- claramente se notaba el fastidio en su voz- mañana hablaré con ella- sentenció.

-Te necesita sabes?, te necesitamos…- Sakura bajó la mirada, realmente entendía las razones de Sasuke y las apoyaba, pero le era difícil tenerlo lejos.

-Lo sé, de todas formas no volveré a irme- afirmó mirando a su esposa.

-¿A qué se debe ese cambio repentino?- La muchacha lo miró extrañada

-A que no pienso dejarte sola cuando estés embarazada nuevamente…. Sakura, quiero un hijo, uno que aleje a todos esos idiotas de alrededor de mi hija- Sasuke Uchiha no bromeaba

El rostro de la pelirosa se puso de todos colores y miró incrédula a su marido. Realmente ese hombre nunca terminaba de sorprenderla…

-Pero Sasuke- kun yo…- intentó decir pero fue cortada por el Uchiha.

-Y si son gemelos, mejor-.


End file.
